Afortunado en el juego ¿Desafortunado en amores
by neomina
Summary: ¿Podrán contradecir el dicho? Una velada entre caballeros desvelará la respuesta. Camus x Milo. Yaoi.


**Afortunado en el juego..., ¿desafortunado en amores?**

El sol había desaparecido del cielo tiempo atrás, dando paso a una resplandeciente luna de cosecha* en pleno apogeo. Su destello de luz, sobre el paisaje nocturno del Santuario, lo revestía con un velo de seda dotándolo de una imponente belleza; acercando lo celeste y lo terrenal. En el octavo templo, cinco caballeros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa disfrutando de una apacible velada jugando a cartas; o ésa, al menos, había sido la intención.

-Cazzo! Porca l'oca!*-gruñía Death Mask, tras ver las cartas que su compañero acababa de extender sobre el verde tapete.

-¡Joder! ¡Es increíble! Es la quinta vez -aportó un ya desmotivado Shura-. ¿No se supone que no sabías jugar al póker, Camus?

El aludido sólo pudo sonreir ante la frustración de los otros dos.

-Es la suerte del principiante -fue el argumento del anfitrión.

-Sim, é um filho de puta com sorte...* -corroboró el Caballero de Tauro meneando la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-Sí. Eso... -recalcó el de Capricornio -...y que la cara de póker le sale demasiado bien.

-Pero no va durarle toda la noche, ¿no? -insistió Milo, conteniendo la risa, a causa de los últimos comentarios.

-A ver, tú, tahúr... -llamó el guardián de Cáncer-. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

El de Acuario paseó su mirada por las caras de todos sus compañeros intentando no reirse de la, desde su punto de vista, absurda rabieta que estaban teniendo.

-No sé qué quieres que te diga -se encogió de hombros-. Quizá Milo tenga razón y sólo sea una suerte pasajera -añadió como si nada.

-¿Sí?. Pues... a mí avísame cuando se te haya pasado -pidió Shura-. Creo que por hoy me retiro; esto no tiene emoción.

-Estoy contigo -se solidarizó Aldebarán, inclinándose para levantarse.

-De eso nada -se apresuró a decir Death Mask, al tiempo que, abriendo los brazos, detenía a sus compañeros, ya dispuestos a abandonar sus sillas-. Aquí, míster iceman, nos debe la revancha.

-Vamos..., no seas rencor... -iba a terciar el escorpión cuando escuchó la voz de Camus.

-Como quieras..., pero podemos pasarnos así toda la noche... -dijo desafiante y mirando fijamente al cuarto custodio. Había un brillo en sus ojos que delataba lo mucho que se divertía con la situación, pero no todos pudieron darse cuenta de ello.

-Stronzo!* -le espetó el de Cáncer mientras pretendía fulminarlo con la mirada. Pero, para aumentar su cabreo, el otro ni se inmutó. -Jugaremos, pero..., no me fío de ti ni un pelo.

-¿Qué insinúas? -preguntó ofendido, alzando una ceja-. Yo soy un caballero -se defendió, muy digno.

-Sí... -aceptó el del décimo templo-. Un normando* -especificó irónico.

-Lo que yo digo -volvió a retomar, molesto, la cuestión el cangrejo- es que creo que se guarda un as en la manga y...

- Sale cafard!* -se indignó el francés-. No hago trampas.

-Bueno, pues demuéstramelo... -exigió el italiano-. Quiero poder asegurarme de que no ocultas nada, así que...; la próxima partida... la juegas sin ropa -desafió.

-¿¡Qué! -exclamaron al tiempo los otros tres mirándose incrédulos.

Camus, que no había apartado la vista del canceriano, soltó una carcajada y negó varias veces con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a Death Mask como si fuera un niño con un berrinche.

Un escandalizado Milo se levantó de golpe, mandando la silla al suelo por lo impetuoso de su gesto, e invitó a sus compañeros a finiquitar la cuestión:

-En vista de que..., el crustáceo, ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza..., creo que es mejor que dejemos eso de la revancha para otro día -soltó, conciliador.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo -le apoyó el de Tauro, agarrando a un contrariado Death Mask por un brazo con intención de arrastrarlo fuera del templo del Escorpión. -Buenas noches, muchachos -se despidió y conminó al de cáncer a hacer lo mismo mientras lo empujaba en dirección a la salida-. Da las buenas noches, Masky.

-Sí..., bueno..., lo que sea..., -refunfuñó nada conforme-. Pero que conste que yo sigo pensando que... Sus protestas se perdieron en la noche al tiempo que salía, apremiado por un impaciente Aldebarán.

Shura, que los había seguido con la mirada mientras se iban se volvió sonriente para despedirse también:

-Bueno, yo también me voy. Hasta mañana -dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Camus, ¿vienes? -preguntó sin detenerse.

El de Acuario buscó la mirada de Milo, en busca de la respuesta, y se giró para ver como el Caballero de Capricornio abandonaba el octavo templo al tiempo que le decía:

-No, me quedo para ayudar al bicho a recoger -y volvió a enfocar su vista en el mencionado que ya se le acercaba con una sonrisa en la cara.

Estaban solos..., por fin.

Fueron años de observarse cuando creían que el otro no miraba, de insinuaciones encubiertas y francas, aunque siempre enmascaradas, declaraciones; hasta que en una de esas fervorosas miradas que se brindaban sus ojos se encontraron. Entonces lo supieron. Desde ese momento se entregaron a su mutua adoración; dedicándose el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma y aprovechando cada ocasión para estar juntos, como ahora, disfrutando de una relación que es sólo suya y que los colma absolutamente.

-Ufff. Pensé que no se irían nunca -y abrazó al acuariano al tiempo que dejaba un beso en sus labios. Este contacto se hizo más profundo cuando Camus deslizó sus brazos hasta la espalda griega y acercó sus cuerpos. Poco a poco se separaron y Milo se miró en los ojos color zafiro de su compañero. Sintió un agradable estremecimiento. Con la mirada fija en esos profundos océanos se sintió perdido en un mar de sensaciones. Pero cómo no sentirse así..., si lo adoraba; era como una cobra respondiendo al llamamiento del encantador.

-Vamos... -le dijo, tirando de él en dirección a la habitación- ... yo encontraré ese as que te guardas –continuó con una traviesa sonrisa. El otro se resistió y Milo lo miró extrañado-. ¿No... quieres...?

-Tengo una idea mejor -explicó con un gesto provocativo. El escorpión sólo abrió mucho los ojos, interrogante, y se dejó atrapar, nuevamente, por los brazos del caballero de los hielos. Éste besuqueó sus labios repetidas veces e informó con un sensual susurro:

-Esta noche me apetece... -y comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta más allá de la espalda del hombre que abrazaba para, con un apretón, acabar de juntar sus cuerpos y concluir -...poseerte a lo normando.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamó riendo, al tiempo que ponía distancia entre sus cuerpos pero sin deshacer el abrazo-. ¿Cómo se supone que va eso? Y..., ¿qué te hace pensar que te dejaré hacerlo? Sus turquesas refulgían; miraban curiosas, tratando de adivinar lo que el otro tenía en mente.

-Estoy en racha... -y sin más explicaciones sujetó a Milo por los muslos indicándole el camino que sus piernas debían seguir.

-¿Así que... -interroga el griego mientras se aferra a la cintura del francés y lleva sus manos a las mejillas del mismo, acercando, así, sus labios -... lo harás contra mi voluntad...?

-No..., -niega con una sonrisilla pícara- ... contra la pared -concluye, avanzando hasta la susodicha.

El beso que comienzan ahoga la carcajada de Milo y da paso a una lucha entre ambos para eliminar los sencillos atavíos que impiden el roce de sus pieles. Para tal labor, el heleno tuvo que deshacer el agarre que mantenían sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Camus y mientras trataba de deshacerse de los pantalones de los dos sintió las manos del galo recorrer su pecho, bajo la ropa. Reprimió un gemidito cuando éste comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones y una vez consiguió librarse de las prendas que los molestaban lo hizo parar y le quitó la camiseta. Inmediatamente después hizo lo mismo con la suya, bajo la atenta mirada francesa. Se abrazó de nuevo a su cuello, haciéndolo girar y cambiando posiciones, de modo que fuera ahora la espalda del francés la que se apoyara en la pared e inició un tierno beso. Las caricias acompañaron a ese roce labial que se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso. Se devoraban. Las manos no se daban tregua sobre el cuerpo del otro y se contoneaban, desesperados, buscando no perder contacto. Disfrutando al máximo del tacto de sus esculturales anatomías. Abandonaron sus bocas para degustar con ellas toda piel que se encontrara a su alcance. Jadeaban sin control. El mutuo deseo de someter a aquel por el que suspiraban era desesperante. Se molestaban. La pasión que hizo presa en ellos entorpecía sus movimientos...

De repente, Milo se separó, enervado, de ese cuerpo que le quemaba y se giró, reposando su espalda en el pecho de Camus. Entrelazaron sus manos y se quedaron así por unos minutos; haciendo acopio de aire, para el siguiente asalto. Sentía el pecho del de Acuario expandirse y contraerse tomando aire con efusividad; y su cálido aliento sobre el cuello y el hombro, donde descansaba su cabeza. El largo y sedoso cabello acuariano acariciaba su desnudez y se dejó envolver por el embriagador aroma que despedía. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los besitos que su adorado caballero había empezado a repartir por su cuello. Se soltaron las manos para empezar con una nueva tanda de caricias. Los dedos de Camus mimaban el pecho y abdomen de Milo mientras que éste guió sus brazos hacia atrás; uno hasta la nuca del francés y el otro entre sus piernas. Un gemido del galo hizo sonreir satisfecho al escorpión.

-Magnífico ejemplar... -alabó lascivo, acariciando el erecto miembro que sujetaba.

-Esto… tampoco está mal..., nada mal... -correspondió sonriendo y palpando los prietos glúteos del griego-. Mon Dieu…!, quel derrière!*

-Sería… buena idea... que los presentáramos… –propuso, sensual, entre los jadeos que las manos del otro le provocaron.

-Pas de problème*... Si es por mí..., estoy dispuesto a embestirte toda la noche, -besó su cuello- mon petit satyre*.

Milo giró su cabeza y lo miró: estaba riendo. Ambos dejaron escapar una risilla y se prendieron de sus labios. Mientras disfrutaban del sabor de sus bocas Camus dejó que su espalda resbalara por la pared arrastrando a Milo a la vez. Cuando estuvo sentado en el suelo sujetó las caderas de su compañero y lo hizo descender, poco a poco, para entrar en él.

El escorpión gimió bajito mientras terminaba de acoplarse con el cuerpo que lo esperaba ansioso. Cuando se hubo acomodado comenzó a moverse, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Las manos en su cadera le ayudaban en el ir y venir facilitando un ritmo acompasado entre ambos que empezó a hacerlos gemir sin recato. Camus llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Milo para estimularlo al compás de sus acometidas y le ofreció la otra a modo de apoyo. Los suspiros de gozo del griego se fueron haciendo más fuertes; las corrientes de placer que empezaban en su bajo vientre y lo hacían arquearse de gusto lo llevaban a enloquecer. Debajo de él, el francés, se retorcía de satisfacción a cada movimiento. Cada vez que el cuerpo de Milo se cimbraba, éste contraía, involuntariamente, sus músculos estrangulando esa parte de su amante que tanto placer le estaba proporcionando, provocándole la más grata de las torturas. Sus meneos se aceleraron. Los gemidos desesperados que ambos exhalaban los complacían sobremanera. Sabían que no estaban en condiciones de aguantar mucho más, pero querían retrasar el momento cuanto les fuera posible. La sensación de que el final estaba cerca era cada vez más clara. Camus hizo más rápidos sus embates olvidando todo control sobre sí. Sintió como Milo apretaba su mano al terminar y él lo siguió segundos después.

Exhaustos, se tendieron en el suelo. Se quedaron tumbados boca arriba, recuperando el aliento.

-Así que era ésto... -preguntó el escorpión cuando recuperó el ritmo normal de su respiración-. Me ha gustado... mucho..., mucho... Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras... -concedió.

Camus lo miró absolutamente complacido. Conocía perfectamente al que descansaba a su lado. No le hubiera hecho falta decir nada; el brillo descarado de sus preciosos ojos turquesa hablaba por él. Acarició su mejilla, donde depositó un casto beso y preguntó:

-¿Qué era aquello que decías... -al tiempo que se incorporaba para colocarse a horcajadas sobre la pelvis griega- ...de que la suerte no me duraría toda la noche? -y comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. No dejó de mirarlo mientras lo hacía. No quería perderse ni un sólo gesto de ese rostro que amaba.

Ahogó un pequeño gemido y le advirtió:

-No deberías... tentar a la suerte, francés... -apuntó, sintiendo como su respiración ya empezaba a descontrolarse-. Ya sabes lo que dicen: afortunado en el juego...

-Nada más lejos de mi intención que ir en contra de la sabiduría popular... -admitió mientras seguía moviéndose sobre un ya excitado Milo-. No me atrevería...

-¿Entonces...? -cuestionó jadeante.

-Es obvio... que aquí... -suspiró -...el afortunado... en amores... eres tú..., bicho descarado... -y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

-Absolutamente... de acuerdo...-sonrió en aceptación. Se incorporó para poder besar los labios del hombre que idolatraba y avivar así, de nuevo, el fuego de la pasión que los incitaría a amarse hasta que el sol le reclamara a la luna su lugar en el firmamento.

FIN

***Aclaraciones**

**Luna de cosecha**: luna llena de septiembre. Los granjeros solían quedarse cosechando bajo la brillante luz de la luna llena.

**Cazzo! Porca l'occa**!: ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea!

**Sim, é um filho de puta com sorte**: Sí, es un hijo de puta con suerte.

**Stronzo!**: ¡Cabrón!

**Caballeros Normandos**: invasores escandinavos que se asentaron en el noroeste de Francia (lo que se conoce como Normandía). Su incursión en España empezó con correrías y saqueos a lo largo de la costa cantábrica.

**Sale carfard!**: ¡Sucia cucaracha!

**Mon Dieu…!, quel derrière!**: ¡Dios mío…!, ¡qué culo!

**Pas de problème**: No hay problema.

**Mon petit satyre**: Mi pequeño sátiro.


End file.
